


[karkat x reader] Here without you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days get harder for karkat. you had left the poor troll matesprite-less. There comes a time were you may go back with him, but can he forgive you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[karkat x reader] Here without you

The days were so much longer without…without her. She was brilliant. Beautiful even, but all of that was gone now. The first bit of happiness had been crushed once her shaky voice told me that things were though. My dream had come true just to be snatched away but some jerk thinking he knew her better than I.

The small apartment we had occupied was now so much smaller and lonely. There were few things reminding me of her love littered around. One was a picture of the two of us after Eridan had dumped an ice cold bowl (NOT A BUCKET CALM DOWN) of water on the two of us.

Other than that there was only one thing she had left. That was a shirt I gotten her at one of the conventions she made me go to.

I didn't dare throw it out. No matter how painful it was the scent made me feel as if I had traveled back to a time we were together.

Thinking of her made me sick. So many words were bouncing around my mind…so many words I wanted to scream out. 

All of the nothing I never got to whisper to her.

All the ‘I love you`s’.

Everything.

She had a smile that could turn my whole world happy once again.   
A voice so sweet.

The one person that had ever clung to my heart like her.  
My mind drifted to who had taken her away from me. He was one of my best friends and now my worst enemy.

Rage boiled inside of me wanting to be released. Going over to my window I snapped it open.

 

“Go to hell!”

 

Red tinted tears rolled down as I slid my back down the wall. Hands cradled my face as I tried to stop my tears.

How could things be so wrong?

Looking at my feet I noticed something red. On the lowest shelf, in the corner, was a red envelope with my name scribbled on it. Opening it up I quickly read the contents.

 

Hey karkitty! I wanted to thank you for taking me to the convention. I know you didn’t really want to go…

I wanted to thank you so I got you a little something.

I don’t think I’ll ever get the courage to give this to you but….

Love [name] 

Looking inside was a small ring. On the side of it was the word love engraved inside. More tears pooled out of my eyes. That idiot.

I clenched the ring in my hand to the point I was scared I was going to break. The sick pain started to slowly kill me inside.

 

Laying on the floor for a bit I finally pulled myself together. Wiping my eyes I got dressed and made my way outside. A walk might help to get my head cleared.

Normally I would be walking with [name] right beside me, but thing were different now. they were much different.

Passing by all of the old shops we use to mindlessly go to put me deeper into my depressed mood.

Going about my way I faintly heard something disheartening. 

It was someone crying.

Not far off was someone curled up by a building sobbing.

Walking upto the mass I kneeled down and softly moved the hair away so I could see their face.

“hey, you alright?”

My heart skipped a beat. The person lifted their head up and locked eyes with mine.

[name]

“karkat!”

She clung to my chest and instinctively I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her gently while shoosh papping her.

“What happened to you?”

There was silence until she wiped her eyes and looked back at me.

“H-he was cheating on me…” 

In one swift movement I picked her up and slunk her over my shoulder. She didn't object, but just stayed quiet.

I headed back to the apartment and upon heading inside I softly laid her on the bed and wiped her tears with my sleeves once more.

Resting my forehead on hers I met eyes with her beautiful ones. Cupping her cheek and closed my eyes.

Her hand grazed over mine and stopped at the ring I found earlier.

Looking back at her I saw a faint blush growing.

“Y-y-you found it?”

Laughing slightly I nodded.

She smiled sweetly before kissing the small ring.

“Im so sorry I ever left you. I was being so stupid…C-can you forgive me?”

I looked down and took off my ring. I took her hand and slipped it on, a smile growing on my cheeks

 

“Your mine now, and no one can take you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by comic7ragedy on deviant art~


End file.
